gameinatorfandomcom-20200214-history
Assassin's Creed (series)
The Assassin's Creed series is an award-winning video game series that currently consists of six main games, fifteen spin-off games, several short films and various transmedia projects. Each of the main games have spawned novelizations, adapting and adding to the story of their respective game. The entire franchise is developed mainly by Ubisoft Montreal and published by Ubisoft, with the exception of Assassin's Creed: Altaïr's Chronicles and the mobile version of Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood, which were developed by Gameloft, a company owned by Ubisoft. The series has made appearances on the iPhone, iPod Touch, iPad, Microsoft Windows, Apple Macintosh, Nintendo DS, PlayStation 3, PlayStation Portable, PlayStation Vita and Xbox 360. The Wii U and other platforms are slated to be added in the future. The gameplay, while varying slightly from game to game, falls in the historic action-adventure genre, with a heavy emphasis on stealth, combat, and free-running. Series Games Main games *''Assassin's Creed'' (2007) *''Assassin's Creed II'' (2009) **''Battle of Forlì'' (2010) **''Bonfire of the Vanities'' (2010) *''Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood'' (2010) **''Copernicus Conspiracy'' (2010) **''The Da Vinci Disappearance'' (2011) *''Assassin's Creed: Revelations'' (2011) **''The Ancestors Character Pack'' (2011) **''Mediterranean Traveler Map Pack'' (2012) **''The Lost Archive (2012) *Assassin's Creed III'' (2012) **''Benedict Arnold'' (2012) **''The Hidden Secrets Pack'' (2012) **''The Battle Hardened Pack'' (2013) **''The Tyranny of King Washington'' (2013) *''Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag'' (2013) **''Freedom Cry'' (TBA) Spin-offs/other games *''Assassin's Creed'' (mobile game) (2007) *''Assassin's Creed: Altaïr's Chronicles'' (2008) *''Assassin's Creed: Bloodlines'' (2009) *''Assassin's Creed II'' (mobile game) (2009) *''Assassin's Creed II: Discovery'' (2009) *''Assassin's Creed II: Multiplayer'' (2009) *''Assassin's Creed: Project Legacy'' (2010) *''Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood'' (mobile game) (2010) *''Assassin's Creed: Multiplayer Rearmed'' (2011) *''Assassin's Creed: Revelations'' (mobile game) (2011) *''Assassin's Creed: Recollection'' *''Assassin's Creed III'' (mobile game)'' (2012) '' *''Assassin's Creed III: Liberation'' (2012) *''Assassin's Creed: Pirates'' (2013) *''Assassin's Creed: Liberation'' HD (2014) Other media Films *''Assassin's Creed: Lineage'' (2009) *''Assassin's Creed: Ascendance'' (2010) *''Assassin's Creed: Embers'' (2011) *''Assassin's Creed'' (2015) Books *''Assassin's Creed: Limited Edition Art Book'' (2007) *''Assassin's Creed: Official Game Guide'' (2007) *''Assassin's Creed II: Collector's Edition Official Game Guide'' (2009) *''Assassin's Creed: Renaissance'' (2009) *''Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood Collector's Edition Official Game Guide'' (2010) *''Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood'' (2010) *''Assassin's Creed: The Secret Crusade'' (2011) *''Assassin's Creed Encyclopedia'' (2011) *''Assassin's Creed: Revelations'' (2011) *''Assassin's Creed: Revelations Official Game Guide'' (2011) *''Assassin's Creed: Forsaken'' (2012) *''The Art of Assassin's Creed III'' (2012) *''Assassin's Creed: Black Flag'' (2013) *''The Art of Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag'' (2013) Comics *''Assassin's Creed'' (comic) (2007) *''Assassin's Creed'' (Penny Arcade webcomic) (2007) *''Assassin's Creed 1: Desmond'' (2009) *''Assassin's Creed 2: Aquilus'' (2010) *''Assassin's Creed: The Fall'' (2010–2011) *''Assassin's Creed 3: Accipiter'' (2011) *''Assassin's Creed: The Chain'' (2012) *''Assassin's Creed 4: Hawk'' (2012) *''Assassin's Creed: Brahman'' (2013) External links * * * Assassin's Creed (series) Category:2007 introductions Category:2012 in fiction Category:Action-adventure games Category:Alternate history video games Category:Ancient astronauts in fiction Category:Apocalyptic video games Category:Artificial intelligence in fiction Category:Open world video games Category:Panhistorical video games Category:Science fiction video games Category:Stealth video games Category:Video game franchises Category:Virtual reality in fiction Category:Assassinations in fiction Category:Assassin's Creed (series) Category:Parkour video games